


2016.2.9 9.12a.m.

by Y04517



Category: Ariard-少年アリス
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y04517/pseuds/Y04517





	2016.2.9 9.12a.m.

“那么，再见。”   
White Rabbit说完，转身走下了楼梯。   
一切都沉寂下来，Hatter安静地站在Alice的旁边，注视着他。   
“Alice…” 

Alice走到教堂左侧的储物柜，柜子被划分成五层正方形格子，从最上层右侧的格子开始，他的手指轻轻勾住瓶口，反射着红光的玻璃瓶摔到了地上。   
Alice知道，这些也是Hatter一直小心翼翼守护着的东西，他这样做也会让Hatter受伤。 

Hatter什么也没有说。 

安静的教堂里只有清脆的碎裂声回响着。 

Alice只把清澈的蓝色留了下来。 

碎片被清扫到一边，Alice走到Hatter面前，哭泣着用尽全力抱住他   
“Hatter，你会死掉吗，我不想让你死，请不要离开我。” 

Hatter只是紧紧地拥抱着他。 

外面的天空是绝望的红色。 

Hatter一天一天地虚弱下去，他与Alice躺在一起，他一直守护着Alice。   
Alice的眼泪无论如何也停止不了。 

Alice最终沉睡在帽子形状的棺材中。


End file.
